


A thread of truth

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [6]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Being totally unfair, Dysfunctional Family, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie and Anders ‘discuss’ priorities, responsibility and planning ahead.<br/>Val lovers stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thread of truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068465) by [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin). 



> So this is a spur of the moment five minute thing that jumped into my head when Elenhin and I was discussing both mine and her takes on ‘New’ (the line and the fic) and what our personal experience was.  
> She commented that while she couldn’t see Anders sew it would have been his best option if he wanted the cloths to fit and be mended.  
> I answered back that even if he could he shouldn’t show it, or he’d Never get anything new again… then this happened in my mind….

A- “This won’t fit me, not in a million years.” *Anders holds up one of Axl’s old shirts that Val has given him.*

V- “Oh no you can just alter it.”

A- “But…”

V- “We don’t have the money.”

A- “Mike just got new cloths.”

V- “He needs to look good when he’s out meeting clients and he’s the one earning money.”

A- “Ty just got a new schoolbag.”

V- “He needed it, he has more classes now.”

A- “Then why can’t he have my old one?”

V- “Because it’s old and will be falling apart within a year.”

A- “Oh, then I guess I need a new one as well.”

V- “You can have my old one.”

A- “Your… the one with the purple flower print?!?! I’ll be flushed down the toilet if I show up with that!” 

V- “Of course you won’t.”

A- “Then why can’t Ty have it then?”

V- “He has a lot of school time left, you don’t have that long and my old one will do just fine for that time.” 

A- “For someone who works at a school you know fuck all about children and teenagers.”

V- “Language! You know the rules, you won’t get any dessert this weekend if you don’t mind it.”

A- *sigh* “Axl just got a whole new wardrobe.”

V -“He’s a growing boy.”

A- “Then why can’t he use some of our old cloths? Or get them from a second hand store like mine? It would certainly save a lot of money, which seems to be the only thing you think about.”

V- “Don’t take that tone with me young man or next weekend will be dessert free as well, and you can forget about that sleep over. Besides none of your cloths fits him, and what does is worn through.”

A- “That doesn’t stop you from making me wear it.”

V - “You are old enough to get a job in your spare time, you can make your own money for cloths Axl can’t.”

A- “Spare time? What spare time?”

V- “After school Anders, don’t pretend to be stupid.”

A- “I’m not being stupid. I have a paper rout before school every day. After which I have to shower, eat and drop off Axl at his school before going to my own school where I’m taking extra classes to try and get a scholarship so I can go to college. After that either Ty or I take Axl home, then I have homework and the extra homework. I have cleaning, washing, gardening or cooking chores every day. Every second weekend I work at the aquarium to save up credit and money to get that degree, because you have made it damn clear I’m not getting a cent from you to help me once I’m done with school. So tell me when would I find time to earn money for cloths and a school bag as well?” 

V -“….You are exaggerating Anders. And we don’t have the money to buy you everything you point at.”

A- “I’m not asking for the world here. I know none of us is made of money, all I’m asking is that once in a while I got to be the one to get something new, something that didn’t have holes, smudges, puppies or skulls on them. Something I chose, that fit me and didn’t hang or cling. Is that so unreasonable? 

V -“Axl and Ty’s cloths is just fine for you. We have better things to spend money on.” 

A- “Why don’t you just be honest? You just don’t want to spend any of it on me.”

V- “We don’t..”

A- “Have the money, yeah so you keep saying. But hey I got an idea, why don’t we all stop buying new? If everyone started wearing second hand you could save a fortune. We could all stop using things like cologne and perfume and switch to cheap but effective deodorants, I mean you could have bought deodorant and soap for all of us for a month at least for the same price as that Elizabeth Arden you are wearing right now. And why don’t we dig up the back lawn and pull up the roses, then we could grow our own vegetables and save even more money! I mean there are three of us ‘kids’ so we could work it and you wouldn’t have to get your pretty manicured hands dirty and if we leave the front garden alone you could even keep up the façade for the neighbors.”

*SLAP*

V- “Go to your room.”

A- “Out of sight out of mind?”

V- “Go to your room! And don’t you dare come out before I call you.”

A- “Fine.”

*****Later that evening****

M – “Hi honey, sorry I’m late.” *kiss on cheek* “What’s for dinner I’m starving?”

V- “I…” *realizes it was Anders turn to cook.* “I thought we could have pizza at Maggie’s?”

Ax – “Yayh! Pizza! Ty we’re having pizza!”

T – *smiles* “Cool, I’ll get Anders.”

V – “Anders won’t be coming. He’s grounded for being sassy and disrespectful.”

Ax- “But…but Anders loves going to Maggie’s?”

V- “Then he should have behaved. Now go to the toilet and then get your coat and shoos on, you too Ty.”

*Axl and Ty leave.*

M- “I agree with you grounding him for being disrespectful, but going to his favorite restaurant without him? Isn’t that a bit harsh?”

V- “You didn’t hear him Mike, he said such nasty things.”

M- *frowning* “Like what?” 

V- “Oh I, I couldn’t repeat them honey.”

M- “Maybe I’ll have a word with him.”

V – “No! Oh no dear, it’s best if you let me handle it, else how is he ever going to respect me?”

M- “Still I…”

V- “Hush, now you let me handle this and go get your own coat back on, we promised the boys a treat.”

*everyone, except Anders, meets up in the hall.*

V – “Ready? Then lets go.”

****in the car****

Ax- *whispers* “Ty?”

T- *whispers back* “Yes?”

Ax- “This is wrong isn’t it?”

T - *sigh* “Yes Axl, this is very wrong.”

Axl pouts. Then lights up.

Ax- “If we hide some pizza in our napkins could we bring it to Anders? Would that make it better?”

T - “I don’t know buddy, could you save any pizza? Last time you nearly ate the plate?”

Ax- “Hey!!”

V- “What are you shouting about?”

Ax/T – “Nothing.”

V- “Hmm. Well keep you noting down, this is supposed to be a good time.”

Ax - *again whispering* “I could safe some for Anders Ty, I know I could.”

T – “We’ll see buddy.”


End file.
